yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Bullfighting at the arena/Manolo sings his song and be true to himself
Here is how Manolo Sánchez begins the task at bullfighting in Mickey Mouse and the Book of Life. Soon enough, Manolo is at the arena where he has to do some bullfighting. Xibalba: Manolo Sánchez! You will have to defeat every bull the Sánchez family ever finished! Luis Sánchez: That would be thousands! Xibalba: All... at... once! If you complete this task, you will live again. And if you fail, you will be forgotten. (blew the dust that look like Manolo) Forever. The Candlemaker: This is impossible. It can't be done! Manolo Sánchez: Vamos, toro. Venga. Carmelo Sánchez: You can do it! Jack Skellington: Geez, that's going to be a long time to finish every bull. At the land of the living, Carlos saved the two boys from the bandits. Carlos Sánchez: Are you two all right? The Boy: Chakal is coming! With a whole army behind him! Carlos Sánchez: You boys warn General Posada. (draws his swords) I will buy you some time. Who wants to go first? Chakal: I hate bullfighters. Carlos Sánchez: Then come and get some. However back at the cave of souls, the one that represent Carlos Sánchez went out meaning that Carlos is now officially dead. Back at the arena, Manolo is fighting off all the bulls. Jorge Sánchez: Manolo! Get out of there! Carlos Sánchez: (as he appeared) What is happening? Carmen Sánchez: Carlos! Carlos Sánchez: Carmen! (hugging his wife) The Candlemaker: Manolo! Your father is here! Manolo Sánchez: Papa? Carlos Sánchez: Chakal and his men are at the gates of San Angel! Instead of fighting a bunch of undead bulls, they form together to become one giant undead bull. The Candlemaker: Man, this is a whole lot of bull. Soon, Manolo had to face the bull with all his might. Back at San Angel, Joaquín and Maria were about to get married. Father Domingo: Maria Posada... do you take Joaquín to be your husband? Maria Posada: Yes. For San Angel, I do. Father Domingo: And Joaquín... do you take Maria to be your wife? Joaquín Mondragon: I... The Boy: Chakal is here! Joaquín Mondragon: My medal. It's on my other suit. I gotta go. General Posada: But Joaquin is the only one who can defeat Chakal. Maria Posada: We can fight them together, Papa. With that said, General Posada begins to have faith in his daughter's courage. As for Manolo, he was still fighting the giant bull. Manolo Sánchez: Toro! Toro, venga! Venga, torote. Venga. Then, the giant bull send Manolo flying into the wall and back on the ground. Luis Sánchez: Get up and fight like a Sanchez! Just then, Manolo's great grandmother came down to the Land of the Remembered too surprising the others. Luis Sánchez: Mama? What are you doing here? Anita Sánchez: Cholesterol. Back in San Angel, Chakal, Merlock and his followers were driving closer. Megavolt: Time for this town to get a jolt of electricity! (fired blast of lightning at a building) As for Maria, she gathered everyone to be ready for the battle. Maria Posada: Everyone! Listen up! (as Pepe slapped Pacho and Pablo laughed) I know you're scared, but look around you. Do you know what I see? No. I see proud people ready to fight for their beloved town. And I see that inside each of you is a strength that cannot be measured. (as Pepe was about to answer) Yes... even in you, Pepe. This Day of the Dead will never be forgotten! We will teach Chakal that he's messing with the wrong town. San Angel... I swear by those before us, we will not fall! Not today. Medal! Not ever! Now, who's with me? General Posada: (as the whole crowd cheered) You are like the son I never had! But much prettier! Then, Chakal and his men came with Merlock and his followers. Joaquín Mondragon: Hey, Chakal! Why don't you pick on someone your own size? The Bandit: Because no one's that big, Man. Maria Posada: Where have you been? General Posada: Thank goodness you're... (as Joaquín paused him) Chakal: Hey! Soldier boy. You give me that medal. Right now! Maria Posasa: (as Maria revealed the Medal of Everlasting Life) All this is about a stupid medal? Are you kidding me? Joaquín Mondragon: Not now, Maria. It's Joaquín time. Joaquín! (fighting off Chakal) Joaquín! However, the medal that he was wearing on his uniform is then snatched by Quackerjack who used a magnet on it. Quackerjack: Bet you didn't see that coming, Joaquín. (to Chakal) He's yours, Big guy! It's playtime! (chuckles goofily) Joaquín Mondragon: Hey, Buddy, let's talk about this. (as he gets the beating from Chakal) Joaquín! (send into his father's grave) General Posada: Joaquin? Back at the arena, Manolo had to try and finish the match. Manolo Sánchez: Toro! Venga, toro! As he dodged the giant undead bull however, the impact that the bull made sends him flying across the arena and dropping the two items which are the swords that he needs to kill the bull and a guitar that Maria made for him. Jorge Sánchez: The beast is out! Carmelo Sánchez: Time to finish this. Sánchez Family: Yeah! Finish him! Finish him! However instead of grabbing the swords, Manolo instead grabbed his guitar. Luis Sánchez: What is he doing? Mickey Mouse: (to Luis) He's going to be true to himself. After Manolo's first attempt, he was knocked down by the bull at first, then he preforms the song. Manolo Sánchez: Toro, I am humble for tonight I understand, Your royal blood was never meant to decorate this sand. You've suffered great injustice, so have thousands before you, I offer an apology and one long overdue. I am sorry, Toro I am sorry, Hear my song and know I sing the truth. Although we were bred to fight, I reach for kindness in your heart tonight. And if you can forgive and if you can forgive, Love can truly live. And if you can forgive and if you can forgive, Love can truly live. Once the fiery giant undead bull has accept Manolo's apology, he ceased his attack which made Xibalba to jaw drop at this sight, but the Candlemaker does the curtain thing on Xibalba. And if you can forgive and if you can forgive, Love will truly live. After Manolo's performance, Mickey, his friends, and Manolo's family cheered. The Candlemaker: He did it! La Muerte: Yes, he did. Xibalba: Yeah. I'll give him that. Carlos Sánchez: But how did Manolo do this? Carmen Sánchez: He's a Sánchez. Mary Beth: (narrating) Xibalba had been wrong. Manolo's fear was never bullfighting. Carlos Sánchez: I told you, a Sánchez man never apologizes. Manolo Sánchez: Papa, I... Carlos Sánchez: But you just changed that. I should have been a better father. I am very sorry. Manolo Sánchez: No. You only wanted what was best for me. Carlos Sánchez: I'm so proud of you, Son. Manolo Sánchez: I love you, Papa. Carlos Sánchez: Ay, Mijo. Mary Beth: (narrating) And at that moment, Manolo conquered his greatest fear... being himself. The Candlemaker: In accordance with the ancient rules... The Godly Trio: We give you life. Carmen Sánchez: Be careful up there, Mijo. At last, Manolo was given a second chance to live as Mickey and his friends returned to the living world. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225